


Amporashi - DualCro humiliation and comfort

by biifurcatedCoder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Humiliation, M/M, Pity, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biifurcatedCoder/pseuds/biifurcatedCoder
Summary: Just a brief omo drabble (dribble) based on this anon suggestion:Idea: Cronus runs off to a public restroom to piss but has a accident. He holds himself up in a stall. Dual notices he's been gone a long time a goes to find him. In the restroom he confronts Cronus and realizes he's wet himself and us too upset to leave the stall. Dual feeling bad for him, goes to the sink and splashes water on his pants so they both look like they wet themselves. They leave the restroom have have a walk of shame together.





	Amporashi - DualCro humiliation and comfort

It wasn’t like Cronus to break his calm facade, that cool guy act he liked so much to wear on a daily, so when Cadivus notices the boy looks panicked for a moment before darting frantically off, it raises a note of curiousity in his head. He gives it time, waiting to see if the chubby younger troll will return, but after a while, there is still no Cronus, so he gives into curiousity and decides to seek the boy out. There is no reason whatever he seemed so frantic about should be taking this long without explanation.

Heels click against the floor of the hall as he strides along, walk brisk and powerful and expression apparently intense enough to get anyone else lingering around to move out of his way without second thought. A young oliveblooded troll is chuckling to themself, so he approaches, face steely and eyes dangerous as he demands in an authoritative tone to know what is so damn funny. Their expression drops, the troll stammering out in sudden uncertainty that they had seen a violet troll scamper by clutching his loins, fins flattened and a streak of liquid seeming to escape between his fingers through the fabric.

With a snort of dissatisfaction Cadivus lets the nervous olive troll go, before altering his route toward the restrooms nearby. Sure as shit, there seems to be a drip trail on the tile floor, lightly tinted violet, sparse at first but increasing in consistency as he draws near the restroom door. He can hear muffled sniffling from within, and sighs heavily, bracing himself mentally as he shoves the heavy door open and steps inside.

A pool of violet is on the restroom floor, not some 3 or 4 steps shy of the closest stall. The boy had been so close, but based on the sheer volume of the puddle, he hadn’t made it and had completely lost control then and there.

The stall door is closed, and a brief glimpse under the edge of it shows the black and white saddle shoes he knows automatically to belong to his younger alternate. He approaches the door, knocking lightly on it with a knuckle. “Cronus? Come out of there, wvould ye?” He asks firmly at first, which only draws a miserable sounding “I c-can’t, chief..” from within, punctuated by messy sounding hiccups and sniffles.

Aggression won’t help this situation, and the boy is absolutely pitiful in a way that makes the Orphaner’s chest ache. “Come on, boy… I ain’t gonna let nobody tease ye, understand? Let’s get ye back hivwe…” He offers a bit softer, trying to convey compassion and coax the anxious younger troll out. The lock clicks unlatched after a moment’s pause, but Cronus stays in the stall, even as the door swings open.

Cadivus is greeted with a sight that makes his stomach do a little flip of pity. Cro’s eyes are puffy, fins flat as can be, face streaked with tears as he sits still fully clothed on the toilet, thick thighs pinched tight together and fingers digging hard into his jeans, which are stained dark and wet at his crotch and down his thighs and legs. He won’t make eye contact, only mumbling “T-they gonna laugh… They gonna talk about it.. I c-couldn’t make it, I t-tried, I tried so hard, m’sorry…”

Thinking quick on how to try to comfort the boy, Cadivus pauses, “I got an idea, boy… They can’t be teasin ye if ye ain’t the only one wvet..” he reasons, before approaching the sink, cupping his hands to gather water in them. He gives Cronus another glance in the mirror, seeing the confusion on his face, before the adult troll is suddenly splashing the handful of water deliberately against his own loins and thighs, striped pants darkening where wet and creating the illusion that he himself had also pissed in them.

Once they are sufficiently soaked and look pretty damn convincing in his own opinion, he approaches Cronus again, who is now looking at him with hesitant disbelief, taking in the sight of the Orphaner’s own wet pants. He is quiet, but he does, after a moment, reach out to take the hand the man has extended toward him, sniffling a little as he gets up and gingerly steps out of the stall. Perhaps… just maybe… he can face the others outside now, now that he knows Cadivus has his back.

Hand in hand, they exit the restroom, Cadivus throwing intense death glares at anyone who dares look like they’re even thinking about snickering or commenting on the pair, and much to Cronus’s relief, no one dares say a single word about any of it as the larger man guides him back out through the hall, out of the area and to the nearest transportalizer pad to bring him home and get him cleaned up.


End file.
